When You're Young
by Halo-Less-Angel
Summary: "It is obviously not nothing because you are acting even more childish than usual." He sneered, narrowing his eyes at her as she curled her lip at him. "Why don't you go and ask Sakura what's wrong, hm?" She snarled, pushing him slightly and pouncing on the chance to grab her book. SasukexOC oneshot! Sasuke may be OOC. Rating is a STRONG T. I'm taking requests!


**A/N: So I used this story to help ease my writers block. :) It's just a sweet SasukexOc one shot, very fluffy and not too short.**

This story is however a _**strong**_ T because of certain situations which are implied but do not occur at any point within the story!

I don't own anything other than Haya, the O.C., and the plot!

My story, When You See Too Much, will soon be coming to a close... I have no plot bunnies for chapter stories brewing in my head at the moment so if you would like you can leave a review of a story you would like to read but do not feel like writing yourself and I'll let you know if I'll be writing it!

Once again, I own nothing but my O.C. and the plot, and I hope you enjoy this one shot!

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha chose his girlfriend, out of the vast surplus of willing woman, for many reasons.

She was easy on the eyes, for sure. Long brown hair that swept to her lower back in loose waves, killer green eyes that were almost always glinting mischievously, and a set of curves to make any woman jealous.

She didn't hang all over him, throw herself at him, or make useless and pathetic attempts to woe the Uchiha… instead she part-took in his best friend and rivals vicious pranks, leaving him many times soaked, sticky, and very irritated.

She didn't whine at him, often. And when she did, he knew to give in or face an angry Haya… no one in their right mind would want to face an angry Haya. Being the younger sister of a teacher in the school, a black belt in various methods of self-defense, and ruler of the pranksters, she was a dangerous enemy.

Sasuke was roused from his thoughts by an obnoxious banging on his front door; the girl must have known he was home alone. She wouldn't dare to do such a thing if his parents were home. "Uchiha! Open up!"

Sasuke sighed at his girlfriend's loud voice, getting off the couch and walking to the door. He opened it and leaned on the frame, locking eyes with the short girl. She starred at him blankly for a few seconds, as he did her, before narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms.

"Well, are you going to let me in or leave me outside in the rain?" Sasuke looked behind the snippy brunette, and sure enough there was a soft down-pour hitting the street.

"Hn." Sasuke stepped away from the door and held his arm out to her.

She stepped into the house, pulling off her jacket and hanging it neatly on the coat rack. Her scarf followed, and she slipped off her shoes before turning to stare the Uchiha down. "Hello." She spoke simply, her soft voice seeming irritated.

"Hn."

"Hn, to you too, prick." She huffed, making her way past him and into the living room. Sasuke smirked and followed her, watching from the doorway as she sat on his couch, tucked her legs under her slim form, and pulled open the latest book she was reading.

Pushing off the doorway, Sasuke made his way over to the spitfire, sitting down right next to her and putting an arm around her shoulders. The girl adjusted, shifting so her right side pressed against his left and she fit perfectly into his shoulder.

"What are you reading?"

"A book." She said shortly, turning the page with her thumb and forefinger. Her eyes flitted across the page, reading and comprehending at a remarkable pace… it was normal after all, seeing how she was at the top of the charts in the Language Arts, surpassing even himself with her skills.

"What is it about?"

"A girl." Sasuke perched an eye brow, wondering what had gotten on his lovers nerves to the point where she was reserved, even around him whereas she was usually very open and energetic.

"Really now?" He leaned over her shoulder, trying to read the text before she looked up at him with a rare glare.

"Do you mind?" Her snarl made his other eye brow rise as well and his lips to pull into a frown.

"What's wrong?" He questioned softly, reaching his free hand up to stroke her cheek delicately.

"Nothing." She replied tonelessly, her eyes flitting back down to her book and searching for her spot.

"Hn…" Sasuke deliberated in his head all the possible things he could have done today… there were too many for him to count on both hands.

Her lack of response made his frown grow, and he pulled her closer to him. "Please tell me what's wrong Haya-Chan," He whispered in her ear, "I can't help if you don't tell me."

"I said it's nothing." She brushed him off, scooting closer to the corner of the couch.

"Did you come over to ignore me?" He snapped a bit, standing from the couch and moving to the T.V., turning on his game system.

"You get what you give." Was her snide response, and Sasuke winced. _Maybe I deserved that…_

"Haya," He growled, pulling the book from her hands. She looked up at him with a glare, and he scowled back at her. "Tell me what's wrong. Now."

She stood up, barely reaching his chin as she stretched on her tippy toes to try and reach her book. "I said nothing, now give me back my book!"

"It is obviously _not _nothing because you are acting even more childish than usual." He sneered, narrowing his eyes at her as she curled her lip at him.

"Why don't you go and ask _Sakura _what's wrong, hm?" She snarled, pushing him slightly and pouncing on the chance to grab her book.

"What?" He exclaimed, pulling the book just out of her reach and putting his free hand on her shoulder. "Is that what this is about?"

"Sasuke just give me my book and I'll leave." She growled at him, moving his hand and leaning closer to him to grab the book.

Sasuke took the chance to wrap her tightly in his free arm, throwing the book onto the table. "Sasuke, you just made me lose my page!"

"We weren't discussing your book. Haya Umino… are you _jealous_?" Sasuke smirked as her lip curled further and she tried to wiggle out of his grasp which caused him to tighten it. "You are."

Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle… the girl was flat out _possessive_ over anything that she gave the title '_hers_'… which of course included him. "I am not!" She cried out, trying with all her might to push out of her boyfriend's arms.

"Yes you are… why are you so mad, she just hugged me…" He chuckled, tilting his head as he looked down at her.

"Yeah, she just _hugged _you, next it's going to be, 'Oh, Haya stop over reacting, she just kissed me' blah blah blah." She bit out through her teeth, glaring up at the raven with a terrifying gaze.

"Haya… I'm not going to kiss Sakura, nor allow her to even come close to kissing me. However, I might hug her more often because seeing you this adorably angry and possessive over a simple friendly gesture… is quite amusing." He smirked as her face grew steadily into infuriation.

"Let go of me, _now _you _fucking douche bag_!" She all but screamed at him before he flat out _smiled _and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Aww, Haya-Chan… don't be angry with me. I love seeing you all worked up and possessive over me." He smirked down at her while her arms tried to push him away.

"Sasuke Uchiha, let go of me!" She exclaimed, pushing harder to no avail… the boy was made of steel.

"I don't want too." He replied, perching an eye brow as he hugged her tighter.

"Don't make me scream." She snappishly tilted her head, her hair tickling his arms.

"Mmm… I would love to make you scream." He chuckled, nuzzling his face into her hair. "I would love to make you scream while you're under me, panting and begging me to bring you to sweet release while I tease and torture you with my lips and-"

"Cut it out Sasuke!" She yelled, glaring at him as un-tamed as she pleased. "I'm not playing with you!"

"Do you _really _want me to let go of you." He mumbled, looking into her eyes as he leaned his face closer to hers, his sweet breath fanning out across her face in waves.

"Y-yes." She stammered, but quit her struggling.

"… No." He replied, squatting and lowering his arms to just under her bottom, lifting her feet off the ground and carrying her to his room.

"Sasuke!" She exclaimed, putting her hands on his shoulders and gripping them. "Put me down!"

"Nah…" He replied, a perverted smirk in place. "I quite like the view."

He winced as she brought her hand down on his shoulder roughly. "Pervert!"

He placed her on her feet outside of his door, silencing her rant with a rough kiss. Sadly, for him, she pulled away, moving to shove him back just a second too late. Sasuke put his hand to her hip, opening the door and pushing her into his bedroom roughly.

He caught the clumsy girl before she tumbled to the floor, kicking the door shut behind him "Haya-Chan… you know you're the only girl for me." He whispered softly, looking into her eyes.

She turned her head with a huff as he backed her into his wall, knocking a painting off the wall with how roughly he did so. "Haya-Chan… I love you…" He murmured, pressing soft kisses along her jaw line.

"Hnn." She replied, drawing out the 'n' just a second longer than he would. He feathered his kisses from her jawline to her neck, slowly parting his lips as he used his advantage to try and crack his stony-faced lover.

"Haya-Chan… don't be mad at me, please." He spoke softly, his lips brushing against her skin like the wings of a butterfly, his tongue darting out quickly to lick her pulse point.

She didn't reply and he continued his ministrations. "Please baby… please?" He murmured softly, coming as close to childish as the Uchiha ever would.

"No." She replied, but he heard the faint shake in her firm tone and smirked, pressing his lips to her neck again.

"Baby… please? I'll do anything you want me too…" He replied, tilting his head and looking into her eyes pleadingly.

"No, Sasuke." She sighed, putting her hands on his shoulders. She went to push him back, but only weakly. He refused to budge.

"Haya-Chan," He whispered into her ear, allowing his lips to brush her lobe. "I'm not going to let you go until you say you forgive me…"

"Why are you being such a child!" She whined, letting her head tilt back to bang against the wall. Sasuke moved his lips to the newly revealed skin, peppering kisses up and down her throat before nipping softly at the top of her collar bone.

"Because… I want something and you won't give it to me." He replied in a spoiled tone, licking swiftly up her jaw line to her chin.

"I have you figured out. You're secretly a spoiled brat who acts like a big baby when he doesn't get what he wants." She responded, but her eyes no longer held the angry edge they did minutes before.

"How can you tell?" He smirked, pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

"Because you act like this every time I don't give-in to you, and sulk like a baby for the next several days when I refuse to let your childish behavior sway me." She smirked, pressing a kiss to his lips before roughly shoving him back.

"Haya," He groaned, pushing a hand through his hair as she sauntered out of his room victoriously. "That's not fair, I had you!"

"Or so you thought. I'll be in the living room Sasuke-Kun."

After Sasuke had given up on pouting like a child, he decided to give it one more try. His left arm was wrapped around her shoulders and his hand was stroking her arm softly and slowly in a way he knew she enjoyed. His free hand however, was resting on her thigh, rubbing soft, slow circles into her jeans.

She shifted uncomfortably, and Sasuke smirked, knowing his antics were working on his little spitfire. His hand slowly crept further up her thigh, until she smacked it with a loud slapping sound and gave him a dirty look. "Sasuke. Cut it out, I'm trying to read."

"How's that working for you?" The girl merely rolled her eyes and went back to her book, lost in the hopeless love triangle and gore he knew his lover enjoyed.

He moved his hand back to her thigh, rubbing it soothingly with all his fingers and pressing his lips to her neck softly.

"Sasuke, cut it out!" The girl snarled, pushing his face away from her neck. "I'm not in the mood!"

"What can I do to get you in the mood?" He grinned, leaning closer to her, "Tell me, or I'll be forced to figure it ou-"

Just then in walked Sasuke's older brother, Itachi. Sasuke scowled and went back to his sulking, knowing that with his brothers entrance, all chances of swaying Haya took their leave.

Stupid weasel of an older brother. The younger Uchiha went back to his pouting, and settled on distracting the girl from her book at all costs as payback.

After a few hours of her smacking him and him nibbling on her neck, rubbing her legs, pinching her butt, she grew very frustrated and threw the book down onto the carpeted floor with a thud. "_What _do you _want_!?" She exclaimed, glaring at him.

The younger Uchiha gave his girlfriend and innocent look and reached his hand up from her leg to her face. "You." He replied softly, kissing her on the mouth gently.

She hadn't responded to his kiss so he pulled back and frowned, narrowing his onyx eyes at her. "Sasuke… I'm angry with you. The only thing you're getting tonight is the pillow."

"Babe!" Sasuke exclaimed, covering her mouth in embarrassment. "Itachi is right in the kitchen!"

"So… you act like he doesn't know… we've been together for a year." She rolled her eyes at him as she moved his hand from her mouth and he scowled.

"If you can get jealous when I hug other girls then I can get angry when you talk about our sex life in front of my older brother." She pouted then, hunching forward and crossing her arms over her stomach.

"It's not my fault that other girls seem to think they can steal you from me…" Sasuke rolled his eyes and lay back, pulling Haya down on top of him only to have her roll onto his side and press herself against him so that he could feel all of her curves on the front side of her body.

"I've told you so many times, no one can take me from you." He tucked his arm under her and turned his body so they were laying chest to chest on the couch.

"I can't help the fact that I'm possessive over my things…" She mumbled, looking down and playing with the collar of his shirt.

Sasuke smirked and moved her hair away from her face, causing her to look up at him with playful eyes. "Besides Sasuke, Sakura's always been after what's mine." She pecked his lips softly and he responded by trying to initiate tongue, which she turned down.

"Haya…" Sasuke growled. "You can't tease me by pressing yourself up against me and not giving me what I want."

"… Aren't I doing that right now?" She winked at him and licked his nose, making him glare at her and braid his fingers into her hair, kissing her roughly and demandingly.

Still, she refused to let him put his tongue in her mouth. With an angry grumble, he pulled back and pressed one last hot, open mouthed kiss on her lips before wrapping her up in a hug and putting her head to his chest. "You're such a tease."

"Shhh." She murmured, pushing herself up and kissing him quickly before sitting up and stretching, while his eyes traced her figure.

He followed her actions and sat up, wrapping her up in his arms and throwing her over his shoulder. "Where are you two heading?" Itachi came out of the kitchen and crossed his arms, watching his younger brother carry his girlfriend up the stairs.

"Upstairs." Sasuke replied, turning the corner and leaving Itachi's line of sight.

Sasuke opened his bedroom door and walked in, kicking said door shut behind him. He moved swiftly over to his bed, throwing Haya onto the mattress and crawling on top of her as she curled up into a ball. "Susu-Chan…" She mumbled, closing her eyes and burying her face into his pillow. "Cuddle with me?"

"Hn…" He replied, spooning her from behind and wrapping his arms around her. She turned to face him and kissed him softly, wrapping her arms around his neck while she intertwined their legs. "You know… I'm better at cuddling after we make love."

He groaned after she slapped him in the back of the head. "Stop thinking with your dick and hold me asshole."

"Fine." And so, Sasuke realized his girlfriend was perfect for him. He smiled as he thought to himself how any other girl would have jumped at the chance to make love to him, but she chose to abuse him and tell him to hold her instead. "Haya…"

"What!?" She whined, burrowing her face further into his neck. Her legs tightened around his own while he ran his fingertips over her spine.

"I love you." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head with a soft smile on his lips, closing his eyes and wrapping her up tighter.

He couldn't see the smile on her face but he could feel it against his skin. "I love you too Sasuke."

"What if they're doing… the dirty?" Mikoto grabbed her husband's arm and peered around his shoulder to look at the door, where absolutely no noise was coming through.

"… Then he's grounded and she isn't aloud over when one of us isn't home." Fugaku replied, pushing the door open and peering in. Mikoto cooed and pushed past her husband, walking into the room and clasping her hands in front of her chest.

Fugaku allowed a soft smile that one would have missed had they blinked cross his lips. "They're just like us when we were younger." Mikoto smiled, looking over at her husband with loving eyes.

Fugaku stepped closer to his wife and wrapped his arm around her waist, looking down at his son who was sleeping with a smile on his face and his arms wrapped tightly around his girlfriend, who had a mirroring smile on her face and her arms squished in between their bodies.

"I suppose they are…" Fugaku pulled his wife from the room, closing the door behind him and leaving the two sleeping teens in peace. "… We should buy him proper protection then."

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed reading that as much as I enjoyed writing it...**

**Remember, if there's a story you would like to read but not write let me know in a review and I'll get back to you on if I'll write it for you or not!**

**Please review! :)**


End file.
